Girl's Night Out
by Bubb-Lee
Summary: The girls have a night on the town, but is a friendly night out or a date. The boys plain to find out, so they go undercover. I don't own the teen titans.
1. Bubb

Girls' day out

MON.

"Raven would you enjoy a night for the girls to go out, with me," asked Star.

"sigh Ok, tomorrow we'll have a girls night out," answered the inattentive raven.

"Oh, joy," exclaimed star. Once the boys heard this they knew what they would be doing the next day following them!.

TUSE.

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No."

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No."

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No."

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No."

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No!"

"Raven, is it time yet?"

"No!!"

"Is it time now?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! OK!" bellowed raven.

"Ya," said the unfazed star.

"First we should change. I don't want people staring at us cause of our uniforms." With that star raced to her room while raven walked in her normal swift pace. Once changed the two meet at the main entrance. Raven was wearing a dark sweat-shirt with her hood up, black jeans and her regular boots. Star had a light pink tank-top, purple shorts that barley covered her butt, and her boots.

"Wow, star looks great," stated bb.

"Yeah, you'd think she was on a date," pointed out cy.

"To bad it's October," said robin.

"Hey star aren't you gonna get cold," asked raven.

"I'll be ok." With that the two left only to be followed by the boys, all sporting trench coats.

FIRST STOP

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"How about the place for movie viewings."

"Alright what movie would you like to watch?"

"The man like spider"

"You mean spiderman 2?."

"Sorry," star said innocently.

"You want popcorn or something?"

"Is there mustard?"

"Ok. I'll just go get some popcorn, while you get our seats."

Raven's POV: _Were is she? Dam you Star always have to make a seine. _There was star right in the middle of the theater; apparently doing jumping-jacks was her form of a wave. _Whatever, just glad it's not crowded._

Shortly before the movie began, Raven noticed three people in really plain a.k.a. ugly trench coats dash in with a ton of popcorn and two handfuls of candy; they sat in the back.

"Man you guys are gonna blow our cover if you make a seine," nagged robin.

"Man's gotta eat," was cy's only response.

"Side's at least it's a good movie," added bb.

The boys ate as quietly as they could, while robin kept an eye on the movie and one the girls.

The movie for the girls went ok, star ate the food before it started. She jumped at all the mildly scary parts, where as raven didn't even flinch when doc oc.'s wife died. When he killed the doctors, star screeched and hugged raven until the seine was over.

Once the credits started the girls, went past the three guys in trench coats only to double back.

"Wow you guys, look familiar. If you were three boys I know, you would get to meet my fists and learn how painful my powers can be. Because you're not I'll be on my way." That left the boys scared, confused, and dumbfounded.

"I don't get it how'd she know it was us?"

"Well bb, you where eating pretty loud."

"So were you cy."

"Guys we need to get home."

"But robin what about mission GNO?"

"I planted a tracking device on them, that also acts like a one way radio, so we can here what's happening"

"Great plain robin," complemented cy.

"What are we waiting for we've got to get home" exclaimed bb.

WHAT'S NEXT

"So, now what do you want to do?"

"May we eat at a diner," suggested star _Why doesn't Robin let me choose what we do, does he not like me/consider me an equal?_

"I go to this one café..."

"Sounds perfect," injected star.

_The place was small in a cozy way, and it had this warm feeling about it friendly by not open to all; it was like raven. Surprisingly raven requested that I trust her. She asked the waiter for her usual. It was like a taco Mexican, but it was from China._

"Starfire, Star!"

"W-what"

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes"

"Sorry!"

"That's ok. Would you like to back to the tower to catch the sunset?"

"Sure" With that the two teens strode outside to find that the temperature had dropped considerably, thus Star began to shiver.

"Would you like my jacket?"

"S-s-s-u-ure" As she took it off the bug came off.

"Who would of thought that offering your coat would make a girl like you," questioned bb.

"Dued that's like the oldest trick in the book," pointed out cy.

"What book?! Nobody told me about this so called book!" Robin shook his head, and tried to fix the receiver.

The girl flew to the tower, raven wearing a thin tight black long-sleeve shirt, for star was wearing the jacket. Little did they know, that the boys were waiting for them. In fact they found a place to hide on the roof so that they could spy on the pair.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, and the best part is that it never loses its beauty."

"It is truly wonderful."

"Hey after this would you like to see the stars and have a sleepover?"

"hey how come she never asks me for a sleep over?"

"Cause stupid a.k.a. bb you're a boy," retorted cy.

"Shut-up, or they'll find us!"

"Ok,Ok,."

The girls talked about go knows what while they waited for the sun to set and stars to come up. Once that happened raven pointed out stars and shapes. Towards the end star was resting her head on ravens lap. At 11 they went inside only to came back out with a camera.

The boys had fallen asleep on the job and were hugging each other in there sleep. The girls took five pictures, one for each titan. They took the boys to their respective rooms and had their sleep over.


	2. Lee

The next mourning Wednesday all seemed quiet and peaceful. But alas like the night before Christmas it wasn't. The boys had gotten up early and called a 'super secret meeting'; which was being held in the closet.

"Beast boy, move!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who's taking up all the space. It's tin man here."

"Just get on with the meeting so I can kill bb."

"Alright team, what have we learned from operation GNO?"

"Raven looks hot in anything?"

"No. Star is way too friendly or she is a bi/gay."

"Yes. So how should we find out?"

"I thought we already concluded that raven's hot?" NO! The other two shouted in unison.

"Besides, don't you like Terra?"

"Yeah! But in the mean time..."

"Focious! Now back to Starfire, I think we should say that we're going on a camping trip, just us guys. In reality we would stay at the tower to spy on them, only to jump in if things get sexual."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here before my toes turn blue." Once out and stretched, the normal fight over what to make for breakfast started.

Raven woke up later than usual, only to find a sleeping star next to her. She had a major headache and decided to meditate a little.

In Raven's mind

That was a very interesting, raven had to admit. sigh _Love get over here! Yeah, what you need? Was it just me or was star being to friendly? I guess you'll just have to ask her. Ok, but how? Why are you asking me that's intelligence's job, so the three ravens concocted a plan to test if star was attracted to girls._

The main room

"Hey Raven, is star up yet?"

"No robin, I think she's still asleep. By the way could I talk to you?"

"Ah, s-sure," _I hope she's not to mad about us spying on her, and if she is it was all bb's idea._

"I need you guys to get out of the tower for a day, why don't you go on a camping trip or something."

"Um, ok. Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Quick act normal she's coming!"

"Hi, star. I take it you slept well."

"Yes very well indeed. Thank you for asking robin."

"So, what did you think of last night?"

"Thanks so much, Raven for teaching making me see a good time!"

"You mean I showed you a great time?"

"Yes, it was wonderful," purred star.

"Hey robin what was that all about," cy asked.

"I don't know?"

"I mean, what did Rae want?"

"The funny thing is she wants us out of the tower for a day."

"That's weird, you don't think she likes star?!"

"No way, my girl is gay," bb injected.

"Well we'll be spying on them anyway right?"

"Course, but how?"

"We'll use a bug again, but this one will be a mini cam." That afternoon the boys announce that they were going on a one day camping trip and would be back on Thursday. At four the boys 'left', leaving the girls 'alone'.

The girls went to the mall, meditated, and played video games at Star's request. Both beat the boys' high score five times over. All was normal and uneventful until 10:00, when the girls started their girl talk. The boys had heard enough complaining about the monthly visitor, villains, ghost stories, the occasional joke, until the good stuff, their thoughts on the boys.

**"So star, who do you like?"**

**"Well, I used to like cy..."**

"Oh, yeah who's da bomb!"

"Shut-up, I'm trying to listen!!"

**"I just wish he'd ask out."**

**"You mean ask you out?"**

**"Yeah, hey who do you like?"**

"Who'd ask you out!!"

"Dude raven's gonna say how she totally digs me."

**"sigh I used to like bb, like you, but he tries to hard to impress me, and he's never focused. That's why I like cy, he can be immature but is also serious when he needs to be. I like how robin is mysterious, but he's way too serious. static more static nothing"**

"What happened?"

"Beats me."

"I think the batteries are dead."

"So she isn't gay."

"I'm still not totally convinced, she could be a bi."

"So, she still likes you."

"Yeah, all you have to do is ask her out."

"You know for once you're actually right bb."

"Oh, yeah. pause Hey!!"

"Look as much as I want to argue with you I still have to sleep, so please SHUT-UP!"

_Well she seems straight, but I'll do plan B just in case. What is plan b any way?_

_Love! What?! What's plan B? The internet quiz. What internet quiz? Many that plan is lame. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, obvious! You have a better plan then? Actually..._

_Ok so I'll do plan B and C._

_**Thursday morning**_

"Hey star take this quiz for me please."

"Ok. It is called ?id8 correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"So, star what did you get?"

"What does gay mean?"

Raven who had been drinking her tea spit it out. "What, let me see that test!"

"What is wrong did I make a error?"

"Um yeah, star you said you were a boy." Stupid

"Why don't you take the test?"

"Fine, I guess it's only fair."

"WHAT! I'M NOT BIESEXUAL! I HATE INNTERNET QUIZES WHAT DO THEY KNOW?"

"You seem upset. I'll go make you some happiness pudding."

About five minutes later star came rushing out of the kitchen with the pudding, while raven ran into make sure star didn't poison her. The two collided. As if raven's day couldn't get any worse the pudding landed right on her head, with half of the contience on her torso. That had to be when the boys arrived, so while bb and robin were laughing their head off cy, remembering what raven had said about him, helped her up. Raven stormed off to her room, with star at her heals.

"Friend raven, I am truly sorry. How could I make you forgive me?"

"Are you gay?!"

"What is gay?"

"Star are you attracted to girls a.k.a. ME!"

"I'm sorry friend raven but I do not like you in that way."

"sigh Thank you star, now if you'd excuse me I need to take a shower."

**_In the end robin asked star out, cy was nicer to Raven, and bb was the same that guy couldn't take a hint if it bit him on the butt._**

**_Operation GNO closed, conclusion star is just really really nice._**


End file.
